witwolffandomcom-20200214-history
The Elders
The Elders, also known as The Council of Elders, The Founders or The Powers That Be, are a council of extremely powerful Whitelighters who advise magical beings and also command the majority of Whitelighters themselves. Their purpose is to preserve the "greater good", which they do by commanding Whitelighters to watch over and protect witches and future Whitelighters. Elders mainly keep track of witches, Whitelighters, and even humans from the Heavens. They communicate with witches through Whitelighters, giving them messages and warning them of impending great threats. They also send Whitelighters after humans who are "Whitelighters to be" and clip their wings whenever serious rules are broken. When witches need advice about demons, or anything else that they know nothing about they can ask the Elders by sending their Whitelighters to them as Leo did many times for the sisters. Even to discuss a battle plan, witches can send their Whitelighters. Very few Elders ever come to Earth. Only in rare cases do they orb down. The Elder who spent the most time on earth was Leo as he had a family. A few others orbed down the earth a few times (mostly on the Golden Gate Bridge) to talk directly to the Charmed Ones or Leo. Elders prefer to stay in the background and spend their time in the Heavens to protect themselves from harm (as only the orbing power belonging to Elders and Whitelighters can enter it). This explains why witches are not allowed in the Heavens, although the Charmed Ones once visited it (Piper three times) History The Elders did initially forbid the marriage of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt, which they rescinded, allowing the wedding to occur later. After Leo's efforts to save the Elders and the world, the Elders promoted him to an Elder, however he spent much of his time on Earth, became an Avatar and eventually "fell from grace" which is something no other Elder had ever done. Other Information Despite the fact that many Elders are former Whitelighters (as a result of a form of promotion), many are witches or other magical beings who have become Elders due to their services for Good. Elders who have been former magical beings retain their original powers and also possess the mental powers of an Elder. Although it was initially believed that the Elders' powers are mental and not physical, this was eventually proven to be wrong: many Elders possess deadly offensive powers such as Lightning bolts. They can also mimic powers such as energy balls, but they would not have any effect as they do not actually possess the ability. Whitelighters can do this too.Despite the fact that they share a common purpose of protecting the innocent and vanquishing evil, the Elders and the Charmed Ones did not have a good relationship. It had to do mainly with the dramatic differences in their natures: The Elders, being superior, high-ranking magical beings with powerful senses of duty, were "sticklers for the rules" and always placed their responsibilities towards the world above all things. The Charmed Ones, being first and foremost human beings despite their incredible witchcraft powers, very naturally hated to be confined by the restrictions and ideals imposed upon them by the Elders, who also seem to have an infuriating tendency to almost constantly interfere in their private and family lives (for example: The Elders switched Jacob and Skye's abilities) for fear that they would be distracted from their Wiccan duties. It was often up to Leo to mediate between the sisters and the Elders, and even then whatever truces he could patch up between them were always shaky. Fortunately, in face of great crisis, both parties have been shown to be able to put aside their differences and work together effectively, showing that both do value the other in the eternal fight against evil. Although Elders create the rules there has only been one Elder to break a rule. An Elder named Michael Hart fell in love with a Seer named Kara and together gave birth to a son named Caleb. After Kara's death Michael took care of Caleb and raised him on the path of good. Powers and Abilities *Orbing *Healing *Sensing *Electrokinesis *Telekinesis *Molecular Dispersion *Power Granting *Shielding *Invisibility *Regeneration *Premonition *Empathy *Power Stripping *Conjuration *Immortality *Dream Manipulation *Energy Waves *Divination *Reconstitution *Telepathy *Remote Orbing *Photokinesis *Immunity *Projection (a few) *Adjusting *Thermokinesis